halfmysticfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Bless Online
Guia Completo Bless Online Este Guia foi feito por Membros da guild Bravate e está sendo liberado para todos que precisarem de ajuda! em caso de mais duvidas especificas ou não entendimento de algum topico voce pode perguntar ao HalfMystic twitch.tv/halfmysticgames … todas as informações aqui contidas vieram do server KR/JP então podem/devem haver coisas diferentes que serão alteradas com o tempo durante o decorrer do game na STEAM. Se quiser aprender sobre mago so vem Twitch.tv/Caffezin xDxD Sumário ' ' * Guia Leveling…………………………………. 1 * Dungeons-Masmorras……………………….. 2 * Crafts e Profissões Principais…………….... 7 * Crafts e Profissões Secundárias…………… 8 * Profissões de Coleta…………………….….. 9 * Mascotes e Montarias…………………….….10 * PVP…………………………………………….11 * Território e Shop da Guild……………….…..15 * Outras Dicas…………………………………..16 * Vantagens dos Vips e Pacotes………….….18 ' ' Guia de Leveling (up) Ao invés de ir exatamente nas quest e modos de up para cada classe e raça, este guia vai explicar a fórmula que você deve seguir, para que você não perca tempo em coisas como aprendendo UI ou sabendo exatamente como fazer EXP. Conta novas a partir do dia 1, isso levará aproximadamente 40 horas (eficientes) até 80 horas (casual) pra chegar lvl 45. Level 1- 11: fazer somente as Quests principais Você pode ignorar todos os outros aspectos do jogo e focar apenas nas quests principais, ela te levará diretamente para a primeira dungeon. Level 11-13: Livro de Monstros (Grind) Mate os monstros da área próxima da quest de lvl 11 principal e foque em 1 ou 2 tipos de monstros para completar a quest (livro de monstro) Level 13-22: Primeira Dungeon Continue repetindo a primeira Dungeon Solo ou em Dupla até o level 22, (a vantagem de fazer em Dupla é que mesmo que a xp seja dividida tem um bônus de 20% e vocês conseguem fazer mais fácil) você continua fazendo ela repetidamente porque a quest principal tem restrição de level em algumas partes. Então é mais eficiente Grindar nas dungeons do que ficar travado no meio das quests principais. Level 22-31: Segunda Dungeon Logo ao pegar level 22, vá imediatamente para a segunda dungeon e continue Repetindo ela até o level 31 (mesmo esquema do 13 ao 22) Level 31-45:Quests,Monstros e Grindm Quests Principais, Quests Secundárias, Monstros Elite e Livro de Monstros. Uma vez que pegar level 31, você pode voltar a fazer as quests principais, fazer dungeons já não vale mais a pena em questão de EXP. a maneira mais eficiente de fazer EXP seria ficar matando Monstros elites e trocando de canal e matando denovo e denovo, Porem eu não recomendo isso nos primeiros meses de jogo já que estes estarão lotados de players disputando na base de pvp, afinal além de EXP eles são a maneira de conseguir armas boas, sua próxima boa opção pra UP são as quests secundárias e o Livro de Monstros. Padrão de Up depois do lvl 31: # Complete a quest principal do seu level. você ficará com level travado e ainda faltara cerca de 50% EXP para o próximo Level # Complete as Quests Secundárias perto de você, a quest principal te colocará em lugares onde as quests secundárias próximas lhe darão uma boa EXP. # Mate monstros pelo mapa e complete o livro de monstros se as quests secundárias não lhe derem EXP suficiente para a próxima quest principal. # continua com a quest principal assim que restrição de level acabar. Repita. Guia Básico de Masmorras (Dungeons) ' ' Dependendo de quanto tempo você jogar, é praticamente inevitável que você estará fazendo a primeira dungeon no primeiro dia de jogo, já que as dungeons são a maneira mais eficiente de upar leveis do 13-31. Dungeons no Bless são basicamente “siga em frente”, se você já jogou outros MMOs, você provavelmente já tem uma boa ideia do que esperar. Você mata alguns Monstros, luta com alguns Chefes(bosses), pega um Loot no final, sai e repete. Assim como os outros as outras partes nesse guia, estaremos primeiramente explicando o básico ao invés de começar pelo avançado ou muito detalhado. ' ' Check List de preparação da Dungeon 1. Pré Requisitos das Dungeons 2. Completando a Dungeon 3. Reparando equipamento 4. Melhorando Equipamento 5. Comprando Poções 6. Resetando a Dungeon ' ' Pré Requisitos da Dungeon Dungeons tem dois pré requisitos, Você tem que ter o Level e Pontos de Equipamento. você pode abrir o menu de Dungeon e Equipamento no menu de Escape. Para Localizar as Dungeons: vá até mapa e procure o ícone vermelho de Masmorra, passar o mouse sobre ele te indicará qual dungeon é essa, você não deve ter problema achando as 2 primeiras dungeons já que as quests te levam diretamente para elas. Completar Dungeons no Bless online é um “siga direto”, mate o monstro e continue, algumas dicas pra manter em mente, alguns monstros secundários(trash mobs) são pulaveis. Já que os Chefes valem muito mais a pena que os monstros secundários (tanto em EXP quanto em LOOT) pule os secundários sempre que possível. Chefes não te atacam até que você tenha tomado iniciativa, então sinta-se a vontade para para limpar os monstros na sala do chefe sem se preocupar em lidar com o boss ao mesmo tempo! ' ' Pegue todos os equipamentos dos monstros e do Chefe(Boss), Por duas razões ' ' # O melhor equipamento que você vai usar, na dungeons do level 13 você pegará o melhor equipamento de level 13, que será necessário para se manter nos requisitos para a próxima DG. ' ' # é necessario voce destruir equipamento para Juntar “Dragonballs”, que são usadas para melhorar os equipamentos, exatamente por essa razão você também pega qualquer equipamento mesmo que não seja pra sua classe! ' ' ' ' Reparando seus equipamentos Como em outros MMOs, usar o seu equipamento vai diminuir a durabilidade. Você tem que reparar depois de um tempo de uso, não é indicado reparar o equipamento antes de entrar na primeira dungeon, afinal você já vai conseguir um set novo. Você pode reparar seu equipamento no Blacksmith mais próximo, ambos Hieron e Union tem um ferreiro próximo da Dungeon de level 13. Nota: Mais tarde no jogo, reparar no ferreiro é uma maneira ruim de reparar seus equipamento já que cada vez ele reduz a Max durability do item, mas no começo por estar usando um equipamento de level baixo isso não é um problema pois logo você já trocará de equipamento. Destruindo os Equipamento extra(Loot) A progressão de equipamentos no Bless é inicialmente dada pelas “Dragonballs” (provavelmente terá outro nome versão steam)você pegar “Dragonballs” desintegrando itens na máquina de desintegrar. Ambas Hieron e Union tem uma dessas próxima da Dungeon Level 13.Pegue qualquer equipamento que não seja para sua classe e use na máquina para ganhar Dragonballs. Comprando Poções: Não tem muito o que dizer aqui… Poções te ajudam a se manter vivo, é bom ter algumas no seu checklist de Dungeons Ambos Hieron e Union tem um mercador de poções próximo da Dungeon de level 13. Notas: tenha certeza de pegar poções que possa usar no seu level. Nota: hora de comprar poções é uma boa hora pra vender porcarias do seu inventário e abrir espaço. ' ' Resetando a Dungeon Depois de completar a Dungeon, você tem que reseta-la, para que todos os monstros voltem. Va no Escape -> Dungeons, E click no botão de "Reset" no canto inferior esquerdo. Dungeons de level mais alto só podem ser repetidas algumas vezes por dia, e não podem ser resetadas com o método anterior. Crafts e Profissões Principais ' ' Crafts e Profissões são um assunto muito delicado e importante em bless online, em algum momento você vai precisar de todas as profissões, então é interessante que você faça vários personagens alternativos com Profissões diferentes. Porém as profissões principais além dos Crafts que elas Liberam, quando melhoradas dão alguns bônus, como ataque, defesa ou Stamina. ' ' Armorsmith +100 def (indicado para Tanks) Principal Craft do armorsmith, que você vai usar muito durante o jogo são os repair tools, elas reparam seu equipamento!(óbvio) não vale a pena reparar seus equipamento em um ferreiro, pois toda vez que você repara em um ferreiro a Durabilidade Máxima do seu equipamento é reduzido! por isso as repair Tool São valiosas, Além disso os Armorsmith fazer os Sets para todas as classes e no quarto nível (se não estou engano) te dão um Buff de + 100 def e +100 no 8 lvl (ou algo assim) ' ' Enchanting +20 Vitallity (a gosto) O Principal Craft do Enchanting são os Taming Scroll( que você usa pra domar todas as criaturas do jogo, alguns taming scroll de level mais alto só podem ser adquiridos por meio de craft), além disso você pode fazer Runas que adicionam atributos quando colocadas nos equipamentos com slots adequados! ' ' ' ' Jewellery +40 attack (indicado pra DPS) Os Principais crafts do Jewellery são as joias (brincos, amuletos, etc)e os Materiais para reforçar itens, porém você não vai utilizá-los com tanta frequência quanto os Taming Scrolls ou Repair Tools. ' ' Crafts e Profissões Secundárias ' ' Cooking Caso você seja um treinador Pokémon nato, eu altamente recomendo fazer Cooking pois ela te dá proteínas para que sua montaria e seus mascotes possam ser usados com menos tempo de descanso, caso contrário você terá que ficar alterando pets e montarias enquantos eles descansam. Também temos as comidas simples e complexas, as comidas mais simples como o Baguete vão fazer com que você regenere sua vida mais rápido fora de combate, fazendo assim que você tenha um baixo custo com potions e possa voltar mais rápido pra batalha, as comidas mais complexas lha dão alguns buffs, como ataque, defesa e etc. Alchemist Alquimia basicamente libera a criação de Poções, de recuperação de vida, trinkets(como bombas) e algumas poções de buff para combat! ' ' Profissões de Coleta de Recursos Coleta A coleta se reduz a coletar vegetação, tanto para fazer roupas como algodão, como para fazer comida como milho, para trabalhar com coleta você precisa da ferramenta adequada de coleta, as “Gathering Tools” compre várias delas para não ficar em falta! e colete sempre que puder, afinal você pode ter várias profissões nos seus personagens alternativos e você pode transferir seus recursos por cartas entre seus personagens! Gather é essencial para quem quer fazer Cooking(cozinha), Alchemist (alquimia) e Armorsmith(para as armaduras leves que precisam algodão). ' ' Mineração A mineração se resume a minerar rochas buscando material para craft, seja Joias ou Aço, para trabalhar com coleta você vai precisar da “Pickaxe” (picareta), compre várias para não ficar em falta e colete sempre que puder, pois como eu já comentei antes você pode coletar materiais e transferir para os seus alts(personagens alternativos). Mine é essencial para Armorsmith (Ferreiro de armadura), Jewellery(Joalheiro) e Enchanting (encantamento). ' ' ' ' Mascotes e Montarias Em Bless Online praticamente qualquer criatura pode ser domada, para se tornar uma montaria ou um mascote, você pode notar ao lado do nome da criatura se ela tem um Símbolo que indica, se é domável e qual sua utilidade após domada. Mascote Montaria Cada pet ou montaria tem um level e pode conter uma habilidade especial passiva, no caso das montarias elas podem conter habilidade ativas também, mesmo que uma criatura não venha com alguma habilidade inicial, ela pode conseguir alguma quando subir de raridade. ' ' >>> ' ' bPVP Bless Online terá as seguintes formas de PvP disponível:: Open World PvP Duelos PvP Instanciado (Arenas) Cerco do Castelo Guild Wars Guerra por território Open World PvP É exatamente o que parece. Você poderá fazer PvP onde quiser no mundo aberto do Bless. Você poderá apenas engajar com players da facção inimiga. Começando no level 30, você irá começar as quests compartilhadas com a facção inimiga. Não há zona segura. Se gostaria de evitar PvP enquanto upa, há um consumível no cash shop de um item chamado "Peace Dove" Onde você pode comprar para ficar imune ao PvP Open World por 10 minutos. ' ' Duelos Como o nome implica, Você poderá competir com outros jogadores em um duelo Mano a Mano. Isso é similar a implementação de outros MMOs como Black Desert Online. Instanced PvP (Arenas) Até então, parece que há tanto modos 3v3 a 15v15 em PvP instanciado. Esses modos são solenemente PvP e não há elementos PvE. ' ' 100 v 100 Castle Sieges Esse é outro modo com PvP instanciado disponível assim que alcançar lvl 37. cada time de 100 pessoas haverá um castelo para defender. o objetivo é conquistar o castelo do time adversário. No início do Castle Siege, haverá um período de preparação de 10 minutos, no qual você poderá se juntar a outras pessoas com as quais colabora em seu massacre. Haverá vários elementos PvE envolvidos no Cerco do castelo também. Por exemplo, ambas as equipes têm a possibilidade de recrutar a ajuda de uma “giant treant” (Árvores gigantes) para ajudar a derrubar os portões do castelo adversário. Qualquer que seja o time que receber a ajuda primeiro do “Giant Treant”, terá uma grande vantagem em dominar o castelo adversário. Guild Wars Como esperado, no Bless Online você poderá declarar guerra contra várias guildas. Se declarar guerra, poderá PK os jogadores da guilda envolvida mesmo sendo da mesma facção. ' ' Territory Wars A cada duas semanas há um sistema de leilão. Guildas vão dar lances nos territórios de Bless usando pontos de influência que eles têm. Esses pontos são ganhos pelos jogadores da guilda via quests, dungeons, bosses, etc. Guildas podem ganhar até dois territórios. A partir daí, um cerco pode ocorrer onde as guildas que têm territórios podem lutar ou defender a guilda que possui a capital . Essas batalhas podem se tornar grandes o suficiente a ponto de haver múltiplas centenas de jogadores batalhando. ' ' Territórios e Guild Shop e Guilds As Guildas ganham “Pontos de Influência” toda vez que um membro da mesma recebe “Honra (pvp), Pontos de aventura (Dungeons pve) ou Pontos de descoberta (quando domar criaturas e explora o mapa num geral). ' ' Esses “Pontos de Influência” servem pra “Upar” a guild e para fazer a licitação de Território a cada 2 semanas, as Guildas oferecem uma quantidade de “Pontos de Influência” determinado pela própria guild, a Guild que fizer a maior oferta leva o Território. ' ' Guilds que Controlam um Território ganham 1.5 - 3k “Realm points” todo dia, Esses pontos podem ser usados no Shop da guild para comprar itens lendários(apenas o líder pode fazer a compra). ' ' ' ' Outras Dicas Monstros que droparem itens valiosos terão um Brilho distinto no Loot. Pegar Loots normal em level baixo não vale a pena, então você pode selecionar somente os itens mais valiosos de acordo com o brilho: Como Moedas Funcionam você acabaria descobrindo isso sozinho mas podemos salvar alguma confusão mencionando isso. Moedas de Ouro valem 100 moedas de Prata. Moedas de Prata valem 100 Moedas de Bronze. Selecionando Profissão Você terá que escolher uma profissão cedo no jogo em um quest principal, para players focados em uma build perfeita aqui estão algumas sugestões: ' ' Joalheiro/Jewelcrafting aumenta attack, então pegue essa para Classes de DPS. Ferreiro/Blacksmithing aumenta defesa, então pegue essa para classes TANK . Encantamento/Enchanting aumenta estamina, pegue se preferir por alguma razão.. Domando Pets os Pets que você domar podem randomicamente vir com Boost de EXP. como este número pode chegar a 12%, é válido pegar um desses o quanto antes. Muitas pessoas vão dizer pra você pegar o máximo de pets que conseguir antes da sua primeira dungeon, faça isso a sua própria vontade.. Compre um Set de lvl 5 Cedo na quest principal alguém vai te mandar no vendedor de equipamentos. Compre um set completo de level 5 enquanto estiver lá. isto vai manter seu equipamento bom durante as quests que virão até a primeira dungeon e prevenir você de morrer e ficar perdendo tempo. ' ' Sobre Monstros de elite Monstros de elite andam pelo mapa em certas áreas, eles são mais fortes que os monstros normais, dão loots melhores e uma EXP considerável. eles chamam mais atenção porque: -Eles dropam armas de Grade Azul -Alguns deles oferecem a melhor EXP do jogo ' ' Nota: se você for 3 leveis acima do monstro elite, ele não dropará mais armas azuis. Considere uma boa ideia evitar Monstros elites na semana de lançamento. Monstros elite estarão super populados na semana de lançamento, então siga as outras estratégias para leveling e evite eles. Mais Dicas · A quest principal te levará a áreas onde você encontrará membros da outra facção, especialmente por volta do level 30. tenha certeza de ter preparado algumas skill pra PVP nesse ponto do jogo. · Para formar uma Guild, forme um grupo com 3 ou mais players sem guild e fale com um dos muitos Gerentes de Guild pelo mapa. ·Livro dos Monstros pode ser completo em grandes Grupos, dando o mesmo tanto de EXP. ' ' Vantagens Vip e Pacotes do jogo = PACOTE STANDARD EDITION = • 2 dias de acesso antecipado • 30 Dias de Premium Membership • U$ 39,99 PACOTE DELUXE EDITION • 2 dias de acesso antecipado. • 60 Dias de Premium Membership. • 2450 Lumena. • Skins: Montaria e Pet. • U$ 69,99 PACOTE COLLECTOR'S FOUNDER • 2 dias de acesso antecipado • 90 Dias de Premium Membership • 3800 Lumena • Skins: Montaria, Pet, Armadura e Arma para 1 personagem selecionado pelo jogador. • Nome do jogador nos créditos do jogo por ajudar $$ o game. • +1 Key pacote básico do Bless Online(Entregue no inventário da Steam). • U$ 149,99 PACOTE BÁSICO APÓS O LANÇAMENTO • U$ 29,99 BLESS PREMIUM MEMBERSHIP • Aumento em 20% de XP e gold por matar monstros. • Aumento em 20% nas recompensas em moedas das DG e na troca de pontos de atividade por Lumena(Dailys lvl45). • Redução do custo da viagem rápida em 50%. • Itens de coleta(Picareta e Bolsa) tem o uso ilimitado. ' ' Craft ' ' https://blessbr.com.br/profissoes-e-craft-no-bless-online/ ' ' Território de Guild Shop ' ' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=009whws5Soc ' ' Crafts ' ' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SaSJbxWcqVs ' ' Pets - Mounts imgs http://daihenka.gitlab.io/bless_info/mounts/# Buffs:https://docs.google.com/document/d/1F5ck4TDP40ULbrFXaTzklnE9f3RcAWVgQqvvaJ7yvFg/edit onde pegar http://sapio-game.com/bless/3193#st-toc-h-101 ' ' taming system https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j-Ab5DOqUiM ' ' adventurer Points farming ' ' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hFeaCSZFsaE ' ' Gráficos cidade principal aqua elf ' ' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DoXogqY9NCM ' ' 10 dicas básicas! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8tKq_JVqkrY Party Buffs https://docs.google.com/document/d/11vBoDlX365ZTzOkY-33b88Z_GfeVc7P9Y9Zf3aanN4k/edit Leveling https://drive.google.com/file/d/1QMGvI72BVHPfiZcH0YrV6nCh_m-lmuYG/view